dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Cam Clarke
|birthplace = Burbank, California, U.S. |family = Robert Clarke (father; †) Alyce King (mother; †) Alvino Rey (uncle; †) Buddy Cole (uncle; †) Tina Cole (cousin) Chris Conkling (cousin) Ric de Azevedo (half-brother) Lex de Azevedo (half-brother) Emilie Brown (niece) Rachel Coleman (niece) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor Singer |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1964-present |status = Active |agent = Sutton, Barth and Vennari |website = Cam Clarke }}Cameron Arthur "Cam" Clarke (born November 6, 1957) is an American voice actor and singer. He is best known for providing the voices of Leonardo and Rocksteady in the original Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles animated series and Shotaro Kaneda in the 1989 original Streamline Pictures English dub of Akira. He often voices teenagers and other similarly young characters. One of his prominent roles in video games was voicing Liquid Snake in the Metal Gear series. Biography Born in 1957 to actor Robert Clarke and singer Alyce King, he is nephew to guitarist Alvino Rey and pianist Buddy Cole, cousin to actress Tina Cole and writer Chris Conkling, half brother to musicians Ric and Lex de Azevedo, and uncle to voice actress Emilie Brown and actress Rachel Coleman. Clarke began his acting career in the show The Hollywood Palace and The King Family Show. He continued to perform with his family on various TV specials until the 1980s when he got his first voice acting roles in the animated shows Snorks and Robotech. Clarke was taught by established voice actor Michael Bell. Clarke is best known for his roles as Kaneda in Katsuhiro Otomo's Akira (Original Dub), Max Sterling and Lancer in the 1985 Robotech series, Rigadon in Around the World with Willy Fog, Dogtanian in Dogtanian & the Three Muskehounds, Leonardo and Rocksteady in the first ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' animated series, and Liquid Snake in the popular Metal Gear Solid series of video games. Clarke is also the voice of Prince Adam and He-Man in the 2002 version of He-Man & the Masters of the Universe TV series. He is also known to RPG fans as Ryudo in Grandia II, Kratos Aurion in Tales of Symphonia and Will Raynard in Tales of Legendia. He voices the male Blood Elf in World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade. To date, Clarke has voiced over one hundred titles. Cam is easily recognizable by his distinct voice which can fluctuate from adolescent sounding (Leonardo) to deep and soothing (Kratos) and to a faux British (Liquid Snake). He also acts as Pavel in the popular Neverwinter Nights PC release. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''Élite'' (2018-present) - Additional Voices *''Samantha!'' (2018-present) - Director (ep. 2) Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Space Strikers'' (1995) - Captain Nemo *''Totally Spies!'' (2001-2013) - Brock Williams (ep. 26) Animated Films *''The Smurfs & the Magic Flute'' (1976) - Peewit *''The Satellite Girl and Milk Cow'' (2014) - Mr. Oh Anime Dubbing Anime *''G-Force: Guardians of Space'' (1972-1974) - Dirk Daring, Red Impulse, Additional Voices *''The Adventures of Tom Sawyer'' (1980) - Jeff Thatcher, Mac (ep. 39) *''Dogtanian & the Three Muskehounds'' (1981-1982) - Dogtanian, Guardsman (ep. 18) *''The Magical World of Gigi'' (1982-1983) - Coco (2nd voice), Postal Worker (ep. 41) *''Around the World with Willy Fog'' (1983) - Rigodon, Ralph, Mr. Johnson, Japanese Man (ep. 15) *''Saber Rider & the Star Sheriffs'' (1984-1985) - Phillip, Brad *''Robotech: The Macross Saga'' (1985) - Maximilian Sterling, Geraro (ep. 7) *''Robotech: The New Generation'' (1985) - Lance Belmont *''Tales of Little Women'' (1987) - David Forrest *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Tennis Player (ep. 14), Reporter (ep. 17) (Viz Dub) *''Duel Masters'' (2002-2006) - Shori Kirifuda (eps. 1-26), Maruo Kadoko (eps. 1-26), Toru Kamiya *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Aoi Rokusho *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Yasochika Iemura, Kagerōza Inaba, Bully (ep. 32), Additional Voices *''X-Men'' (2011) - Charles Xavier/Professor X *''Monsuno'' (2012-2014) - Chase Suno, Jeredy Suno, Dr. Emmanuel Klipse *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders'' (2014-2015) - Daniel J. D'Arby *''Fate/Apocrypha'' (2017) - Avicebron/Caster of Black, Serge, Victor Frankenstein (ep. 9) *''Hero Mask'' (2018-present) - Geffrey Connor, Fred Faraday OVAs & Specials *''Naruto: Mission: Protect the Waterfall Village!'' (2003) - Suien *''Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas'' (2009-2011) - Pope Sage *''Lupin the 3rd: Is Lupin Still Burning?'' (2018) - Additional Voices Anime Films *''Warriors of the Wind'' (1984) - Prince Milo *''Robotech: The Movie'' (1986) - Branch Tech 2 *''Robotech II: The Sentinels'' (1987) - Maximilian Sterling *''Akira'' (1988) - Shōtarō Kaneda, Scientist 2, Councilman 1 (Electric Media Dub) *''Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow'' (2004) - Soutetsu Kazahana Video Game Dubbing *''Metal Gear Solid'' (1998) - Liquid Snake/Master Miller *''Mobius Final Fantasy'' (2016-2019) - Additional Voices External Links *Cam Clarke at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *Cam Clarke on the Internet Movie Database Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Intersound Category:Voice Actors for Harmony Gold Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Streamline Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Saban Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Media Concepts Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for VSI Los Angeles Category:Voice Actors for World Events Productions